


The Road Less Traveled

by RamblingtowardsEcstasy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Past Relationship(s), Regina Mills - Freeform, Relationship(s), emma swan - Freeform, multi-chapter, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingtowardsEcstasy/pseuds/RamblingtowardsEcstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which the 'road less traveled' can ultimately lead you back to where you needed to be in the first place. *NOW ON HIATUS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**THE ROAD LESS TRAVELED**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The blonde adjusted the leather strap of her satchel over her shoulder as she ascended the subway stairs to street level. Reaching the top stair she danced around a young couple who were obviously saying goodnight to one another. She wondered if the couple were on their first date. Glancing back over her shoulder, the coy look in the girl's eyes gave it away. Yep, first date she determined.

The blonde carried on down the street, turned the corner and headed towards her apartment building.

Trudging up the concrete stairs, she reached the black wooden door and gave it a gentle nudge with her hip, opening it just enough to allow herself to slip in. Closing the door with the heel of her left foot, she glanced over to the row of metal mailboxes that aligned the wall. Reaching into the pocket of her jeans, she pulled out her set of keys and stood in front of her mail box. Slipping the key into the lock, she turned it slightly and waited for small door to pop open. Pushing the door back, she reached in for the stack of envelopes and junk mail and then in one swift move shut and locked her mailbox door as she tucked the small pile of mail under her arm.

Pivoting on the spot, she swiftly turned and pushed the internal glass door open as she disappeared up the stairs to her apartment. Reaching the third floor, she scoffed to herself at the noise that was coming from her neighbour's apartment.

Obviously they were having a good time.

Reaching her apartment, she thumbed through her keys and unlocked the door. As she pushed it open; her neighbour's cat slinked out and rubbed it's self against her leg before looking up at the blonde and giving a grateful meow.

"Not a problem, buddy." Emma mused as she watched the cat walk down the passage to its owner's apartment.

Closing the door behind her and flicking the lights on, she slipped the leather satchel off her shoulder and let it slide onto the sofa before opening the flap and pulling out a small cream coloured box. Turning to the breakfast bar, she casually placed the box and pile of mail on the counter and turned her attention to the small liquor cabinet above the refrigerator. Pulling out a bottle of tequila and a shot glass, she placed them down beside the small box and turned her attention to the red flashing light of the answering machine.

Her index finger hovered over the button momentarily before she gently pushed it.

Unscrewing the lid of the tequila and pouring herself a shot, she listened to her 'greeting' message play.

_Hi, leave a message after the beep._

With a quirk of her eyebrow she tipped the liquid into her mouth and gasped at the after taste.

The machine clicked loudly and the first message played. It was from her landlord who was reminding her that the rent was due this week. Rolling her eyes to herself, she poured herself another shot and listened to the second message which was from one of her clients who wanted to thank her for the photo shoot last week. The third was a hang up and the forth was from her friend August who was currently holidaying in Phuket. He was wishing her a Happy Birthday.

Smiling to his sincere and obvious drunken rambled message, she lifted the small glass up in the air before downing the shot in one gulp.

Her eyes fell upon the small box as she lifted the lid and looked at the slice of the cake.

Rummaging through what she often described as her 'crap' drawer she found a small pink candle and throw away lighter. Delicately she pushed the candle into the top of the slice and lit it. Stepping back slightly, she bent down and took a closer look at her birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday, Emma." She muttered as she blew out the candle.

With a fork in hand, she let it sink deeply into the slice before bringing it to her lips and popping it in her mouth. Chewing happily and making muffled noises of pleasure she quickly devoured the whole slice.

It hadn't been a bad night, really. She'd met up with her friend Mulan who decided that they would try out a new Thai Restaurant in the East Village. Well to be more honest, Mulan was killing two birds with one stone. Birthday celebrations combined with work obligations. Mulan was a food critic for the New York Times and sometimes would drag Emma a long as her cover. Tonight seemed to be one of those times, which Emma didn't mind, of course. She was getting a free meal at the end of the day.

Afterwards, they went to the bar that they would routinely use; when catching up with each other. But tonight was obviously different, it was her birthday. So that meant a small gathering of friends would be there to help bring in the birthday celebrations. Mulan's partner Aura, Elsa and her sister Anya and Jefferson welcomed Emma as she entered the bar with Mulan. The only one missing was Emma's closest friend August who had three weeks earlier left New York for Phuket on what he described as his 'Time for self-discovery'. Which Emma and the others translated it to mean that he was having an early mid-life crisis and would be finding himself "spiritually" on the Island of Phuket.

Emma wasn't sure if August was running away from his obligations and the unfinished novel he'd started three years previously.

When Emma had met August ten years ago, he was living off the back of his one-time found success. A brief stint as a best-selling author and he was living the high life until the money started to run out and he was now just a free-lance writer who was writing for any paper or magazine who would have him.

The small group of six celebrated Emma's birthday before leaving their separate ways. Emma had left the others at the bar and started to walk to the Subway station; only stopping in at an all-night Italian bakery to pick up a slice of cake. She thought it only fitting that she should have a birthday cake.

Continuing her journey back to her apartment by the subway, her thoughts had centred on her life. She was now Thirty years old, not married and no steady partner. I mean, sure, she'd had a couple in the last ten years but nothing for the last year or so. Her thoughts had turned to her ex-girlfriend, Lily. She hadn't heard from the brunette since their break up; to which she was glad of, really.

That relationship was destined for failure, although in the beginning, Emma really thought Lily was the one she would settle down with. How wrong she had been. And she was glad that she'd ended that relationship before it was too late. Of course her friends had set her up on dates and such like but nothing really advanced afterwards. Emma always citing that her working life would always be a factor.

See, Emma was a free-lance Photographer specializing in Photojournalism and Lifestyle subjects. So it wasn't unusual for her to be flittering around from place to place chasing a story or whatever. Though whenever she was in New York, which seemed to be more often than not now, she'd pick up the odd catalogue or magazine job just to make ends meet. She lived in a modest sized apartment in Greenwich Village which she rented from August who had bought it back in his hey-days.

So life wasn't all that bad for Emma, She was engaged in a career she loved, had a great group of friends who were like her family and lived in the City which she still found fascinating after all these years.

Placing the fork on the side, Emma glanced at the clock. It was getting late. She remembered that she'd promise Elsa that she would meet her in the morning for a belated birthday breakfast. Glancing at the small pile of mail, she decided that she'd filter through the bills tomorrow morning when her head was a little clearer. The alcohol was now taking its toll.

She flicked off the lights as she made her way to her bedroom. 

 

**~()~**

 

Emma groaned to herself as she fumbled blindly for the 'off' button on her alarm clock. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at the clock radio. Eight-Fifteen flashed on the screen. With a yawn and quick stretch of her body, Emma was awake. She rubbed her eyes, ran her fingers through her hair as she sat up, threw back the covers and placed her feet on the wooden floor. Standing up, she stretched one more time for good measure before padding her way around her discarded clothes from the night before and went out to her kitchen.

Flicking the 'on' switch of the coffee machine, she listened to the gentle hum of the machine go through it's motions as she wandered aimlessly around her apartment, only stopping briefly at one of the large floor to ceiling windows and glancing outside to see what the weather was like. She picked up the tv remote and pointed it at the television. The screen flickered and soon the screen was filled with the morning news. Not really paying much attention to it, she walked back to the kitchen area and gathered her mug from the cupboard and prepared her freshly brewed coffee.

Her eyes were drawn to the small pile of mail. She thumbed through it; realising most were bills. Sighing to herself, she reached the last envelope. This one was different. Her name was handwritten on the envelope. Curiously she turned it over, noticing no return address on the back side. Cocking an eyebrow she slid her thumb under the lip and opened the envelope. Pulling the contents out, she gathered her mug in her right hand and took a sip as she then curiously looked at the printed header on the piece of paper. Placing the mug back down, she unfolded the letter and held it firmly in her hands as her eyes automatically read what was written. Dropping the letter on the work top, she picked up the mug and looked at the letter suspiciously. Taking a large gulp of the coffee, she then placed the mug back down, a little harder this time. She backed away and looked to the letter every so often as she walked around in a tight circle.

Her actions were interrupted by a sharp knock at her apartment door. Her eyes darted to it as another knock echoed against the door. Sighing to herself, she padded across to open the door. Pulling open the door, she was faced with Elsa who looked at Emma in surprise.

"Am I..um..disturbing something.." Elsa said apologetically as she glanced at Emma's appearance.

Emma looked down her body and shook her head. White tank top and red panties. "Nup, you're good." She said, stepping back allowing Elsa to enter.

Giving the blonde a kiss on her cheek, Elsa carried on through to the kitchen area of the apartment. "So, I thought we'd have breakfast here today." Elsa said as she placed her hessian grocery bag on the counter top and looked to Emma who was holding the door open for her neighbour's cat who had decided it was spending the day at Emma's.

Closing the door and scooping the cat up with one swift move, Emma joined her friend in the kitchen area. "That's fine, I'm really in no mood to go out today.." She stroked the cat.

The cat started to squirm out of Emma's hold and jumped onto the breakfast bar. Rubbing it's self against Elsa's bag before jumping off the surface and making its way to the window sill where it casually started cleaning its self.

Emma watched the cat and realised in that moment that it had decided Emma was its new owner.

"So I bought bagels, fresh fruit and orange juice." Elsa said, unloading the bag.

Rolling her eyes, Emma said. "Oh yay! Just what I need after a night out."

Elsa narrowed her eyes slightly as she shook her head comically. "Hey! What do you expect from a nutritionist? Pancakes with maple syrup and bacon?"

"Oh yeah, now you're talking. Where did you hide the good stuff?" Emma said, looking in the hessian bag.

Elsa scoffed loudly as she grabbed the bag out of Emma's reach. "I left the heart attack on a plate back at the store.."

Emma poked her tongue out playfully at her friend. "You're no fun." She said as she rounded the breakfast bar and flicked the coffee machine on again. "Coffee?" She asked as she retrieved another mug. Elsa nodded as she started to potter around Emma's kitchen and prepare their breakfast.

The two blondes sat cross legged on the couch, eating their breakfasts and casually chatting about last night and other things, when, fifteen minutes later, Elsa picked up their crockery and placed them in the sink. Noticing the official looking letter sitting on the counter top next to the unopened mail, Elsa's curiosity was getting the better of her. She glanced over at the blonde who was far too occupied with the black and white cat which was now lying on Emma's lap. Her eyes scanned over the letter quickly.

"You know it's rude to read other people's mail, blondie.." Emma said, craning her neck towards her friend.

Elsa looked over at Emma with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, curiosity got the better of me."

Emma pushed the cat off her lap as she heaved her body off the couch and padded across the floor to her friend. "It's okay." She shrugged, picking up the letter and studying it once again.

"So?" Elsa prompted.

Emma glanced up at Elsa. "So, I don't know what to make of it."

"Emma you've been left an Estate by your Grandfather in his will."

Emma scoffed loudly as she let the letter fall from her hands. "A Grandfather, who I barely remember.." she shook her head.

"But, regardless of that, he was still your Grandfather…"

Emma sighed loudly as she sat down on one of the stools opposite her friend. "Elsa, I left that place for a reason, I have no intention of ever setting foot back there."

Elsa frowned slightly. "I know you've said that before, but Emma you've never actually revealed your reason. I don't think you have much choice now. It clearly says you have to return to finalize the estate." she pointed to the letter and looked to her friend.

Covering her face with her hands, Emma couldn't believe her past was or had indeed finally caught up with her. Rubbing her eyes, she looked to her friend. "You may want to sit for this."

Ten minutes later the friends had moved from the kitchen back to the sofa, both nursing a luke warm cup of coffee.

"Well Emma.." Elsa said as she placed her cup down on the coffee table. "You certainly kept that a secret…"

Emma shrugged. "Not a secret as such, the need to bring it up has never shown itself. Well until now."

Taking a hold of Emma's hands, Elsa squeezed gently. "I think it's time to get closure, Emma."

"Oh I have closure. Closed that door many years ago when I vowed never to return…"

"Yes, you may think you have. But I think fate has a funny way of showing us that we actually haven't. I mean you have a family there, Emma. One, I'm sure, if you really thought about it and allowed yourself to realise and admit that you miss." Elsa said, tightening her grip on her friend's hands.

"My family is here."

Elsa nodded. "Aha, I know we're like family and I love you like a sister, Emma. But.."

Emma sighed; she knew what her friend was going to say. "Okay, I get it.."

Elsa smiled as she let go of Emma's hands and watched her friend stand up from the couch.

"Right, so I'm gonna be gone for at least a week. Think you can look after Henry."

"Henry?" Elsa questioned.

Emma nodded and pointed to the cat. "I think the cat has adopted me, so I've called him Henry.."

Elsa chuckled "Yes, I'll look after Henry for you.."

Emma nodded a silent thank you as she picked up Henry and stroked the spot behind his ears. "Elsa's gonna look after you for a little while, Okay Henry?" She whispered into the cat's ear before giving him a kiss on the head and placing him down on the couch. The cat looked at Emma and meowed before padding softly over to Elsa and settling on her lap.

Emma walked to her room silently before stopping in the door way. Turning back to her friend who was now stroking the cat. "Can I borrow your car?" she asked.

Elsa glanced over her shoulder and nodded. "Yes, of course.."

Emma smiled slightly. "Thanks."

 

**~()~**

 

"Okay, so second into third sticks sometimes, right?" Emma asked as she looked over to her friend.

Elsa nodded. "Yep, sometimes. You have to wiggle the gear stick a little if it does."

Emma nodded.

"Oh and the car starts to rattle if you go over seventy." Elsa said as she pointed to the speedometer.

Emma's eyes widen abruptly. "Is this thing safe?"

Elsa frowned slightly. "She is not a thing, her name is Bug and yep, she's perfectly safe."

"Bug, really?" Emma scoffed.

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you want to walk, Swan?"

Emma chuckled and held up her hands in defence. "No, no..right..gears stick a little, don't go over seventy and treat the lady with respect.."

Elsa smirked as she pushed her door and got out. Emma followed suit and they stood on the sidewalk together looking at the car.

"Here's the keys." Elsa dropped the silver key into Emma's open palm.

Emma glanced at it before closing her palm and then looked to her friend. "So I'm all packed and I'll be back in a week's time when I return Bug."

Elsa nodded as she pulled her friend in for a hug and held her tightly for a moment before pulling away from the blonde. "I hope you get everything settled and the closure you need, Emma."

Emma didn't reply.

"So anyway, where is home?" Elsa asked as she watched her friend open the driver's side door.

Glancing up the street, Emma tapped the roof of the bug with her palm "Storybrooke, Maine."


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

 

Emma was making good time and had made it to Boston just after noon. She was half way there. After speaking to Mulan quickly who had recommended a nice little roadside dinner one of her colleagues had recently reviewed. She pulled into the carpark and quickly parked the car and entered the diner.

The blonde glanced out the window of the diner and watched as patrons arrived and left the diner. It certainly was popular.

She wondered to herself if the little harbour town had changed much over the last twelve years. Although given its location, it was quite possible that time had stood still in Storybrooke. It surely felt like that for Emma when she lived there.

Quickly her thoughts naturally turned to her parents. She was sure that once she’d arrived, her parents would know about it. Meaning, she, no doubt would have to make contact with them. She felt indifferent by that thought. Although in some ways she had missed her parents over the years, she also felt no need to be in contact with them. They were partly the reason why she left Storybrooke and never looked back.

Sighing to herself, she looked to her empty coffee mug and realised that she’d been procrastinating. It was time to continue her journey.

Slapping some money on the table, she stood up and stretched slightly before adjusting her brown leather satchel over her shoulder and exited the roadside diner towards the little yellow VW Bug.

As she got in, her mind travelled once again to thoughts of Storybrooke and the life she had left there. Having just turned eighteen, she realised and quickly decided that she wasn’t going to live the life that was expected of her.

But now twelve years later, she was thirty year old woman who had learnt to survive and rely on herself. Carving out a career and a life she was proud of.

Starting the engine, she glanced at her reflection in the rear vision mirror before quickly exiting the parking lot of the diner.

 

**~()~**

 

Nearly four hours later and two mini pit stops later she realised that she was soon approaching Storybooke. The surrounding country side was starting to look increasingly familiar and she realised that it was too late to turn back now and forget about the obligations that awaited her in her home town. The barren landscape was quickly transforming into a thick lush forest and this is when she realised that the ‘Welcome to Storybooke’ sign wouldn’t be that far away. Concentrating on the road ahead she looked out for the infamous sign.

The long sweeping road narrowed slightly as the edge of the forest hugged the uneven curbs, Emma focused her eyes on the sign in the near distance. As she soon approached the sign, she slowed down considerably so she was able to read it, why she didn’t know perhaps it was just for nostalgic reasons. Her head craned towards the sign as she passed it before whipping back to focus on the road ahead. She did however glance quickly in the rear-vision mirror to catch another glance. Yep, she was really here, back in Storybooke the place where she vowed twelve years ago that she would never return to.

The little yellow VW bug puttered through the wide streets of the small Harbour town and finally reached the main intersection of the town. Twelve years later and Storybrooke looked exactly the same as it had all those years ago. Sighing to herself, she waited until the lights turned from red to green and carried on till she reached what had always been the social hub of this little sleepy town.

Pulling up to the curb, she glanced over to Grannies Diner, a place that was in need of drastic makeover and a lick of paint. She noticed the sporadic stream of people entering and leaving. Indeed some things never changed. Pushing her door open, she slid out of the car and turned back to look at the diner. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath to steady herself and the uneasy feeling that was brewing in the pit of her stomach. Twelve years is a long time to hide yourself from everyone you knew and loved. Pursing her lips together tightly, she rounded the little yellow bug and walked up the path to the diner.

As she reached the door a sense of apprehension washed over her. Was she ready to allow this part of her life to surface to the forefront and take preference once again? Albeit, it would only be for a short time. But still never the less, she wasn’t sure about any of this.

Was she ready to answer the inevitable questions that would be asked once she stepped inside the diner? Was she ready to reopen old wounds?

With another deep breath, her hand gripped the door knob tightly as she glanced back her car. It would be so easy to let go, turn around, get back in the car and drive back out of town before anyone even realised that she was or had even been back in town. But would that prove she was still the coward who ran from her problems. With a shake of her head, she focused back on the door knob. No, she was a different person now. She was older, wiser, independent and successful in her own right. She wasn’t that same person; she knew that and well really how long would she be in town for? A day or two, three at the most. That would be enough time to deal with her Grandfather’s affairs and leave again without a trace.

Turning the handle, she pushed open the door. The same irritating bell chimed over the door announcing another customer to the diner and as if on cue a few heads turned towards the door to see who it was this time. Stepping inside, she kept her head lowered, trying to enter somewhat inconspicuously but she knew without a shadow of doubt that in about two or three seconds time audible gasps would circulate around the small diner.

As she lifted her head and counted to three, the obligatory gasps and muffled murmurs reverberated off the four walls. With her lips pursed together, she glanced around the diner and recognised a lot of the faces staring back at her. With a deep breath and a slight eye roll, she turned her attention to the empty bar stool. Digging her hands deep into the back pockets of her jeans, she lowered her head slightly and stalked towards it when suddenly a loud crash echoed throughout the establishment. Emma turned her head sharply towards the source of the noise.

“Emma?”

A slow and almost apologetic smile crept over the blonde’s face as she replied somewhat shyly. “Yeah, it’s me..”

“Oh my god! Emma Swan, it’s really you..” The brunette’s tone was laced with a hitch of excitement.

Before she realised what was happening, the full force of a crushing hug caught her off guard. Emma stumbled backwards a step or two as the brunette held her tightly. The blonde tried in vain to pull away from the hug but in the end gave up and accepted the hug from her oldest friend, Ruby.

Ruby eventually pulled back from the embrace and looked into Emma’s eyes. “What the hell are you doing here in Storybrooke? Do your parents know your back in town?” Ruby said as she looked deeply into her friend’s eyes and then let them drift over the blonde’s form. Ruby still couldn’t believe her childhood friend was really standing in front of her.

Emma stepped back from her friend and straightened the lapels of her red leather jacket. “Ruby, you haven’t changed one bit..” she smirked playfully.

Ruby shrugged slightly as she took a hold of the blondes hand and led her to the far end of the long counter. Letting go of Emma’s hand, Ruby walked around the backside of the counter and pulled out two whiskey tumblers from underneath the counter. She then turned to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of her finest whiskey. Wiping the thick layer of dust that had gathered around the neck and shoulder of the bottle, she then looked at the blonde; hoping she’d recognise the bottle.

“Is that the same bottle, Rubes?” Emma asked as she slid on to the bar stool and leant against the counter.

The brunette smirked and nodded gently. “The same bottle, Emma.”

The blonde rested her palm against her cheek and sighed gently as she watched the brunette pour the amber liquid into the tumblers.

“Twelve years, Swan.” Ruby questions as she gently slides one towards Emma.

The blonde grabbed the small glass and lifted it up to her eye line. She wasn’t ignoring her friend’s statement, just choosing not to answer it just yet. She titled the glass and watch the whiskey swish around the glass. Her eyes left the glass and focused on the brunette who was staring back at her.

“I know, Rubes. But I had my reasons for leaving back then and I still stand by them now.”

A comfortable silence battled its way in between the two friends. Only three people were aware of the real reason Emma had left Storybrooke all those years ago. Two of them were now in a silent face off, a battle a wits perhaps, waiting for one to crack first and as it had always been; it was the brunette who broke the silence first.

“They will be thrilled to see you, Emma.”

Emma gave a sharp snort and shrugged her shoulders. “I really couldn’t care less.” She said as she rested the lip of the glass against her bottom lip and glared at her friend before tilting the glass and allowing the harsh liquid pass her open mouth. The whiskey swished around her mouth before she swallowed deeply and then let out a satisfiying ‘ahhh’ as she placed the glass back on the counter.

With a half-hearted shrug, the brunette followed suit and necked her own glass of whiskey. With an erratic shake of her head, Ruby placed her glass down next to Emma’s and picked up the bottle and poured another for both of them.

Ruby realised that Emma wasn’t in the mood to talk about her parents and decided a change of subject was needed. “So Emma Swan is now a hot shot photojournalist..”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I see you’ve been keeping tabs on me, Rubes.” She clutched the small tumbler in her hands.

“I’m not the only one, Emma.” Ruby replied as she picked up her glass and clinked it against the blondes. “Salute!”

In sync they brought the small tumblers to their lips and downed the whiskey.

Emma looked to the brunette with curiosity. Was Ruby referring to her parents or someone else?

“Who?”

“Huh?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Who else is keeping tabs on my career?”

Ruby placed her glass down on the counter and studied the blonde for a moment. She was mentally preparing herself and wondering what the blonde’s reaction would be. “Well apart from me; David, Mary and ...”she paused slightly. She noticed that the blonde winced slightly at the mention of her parent’s name. She wanted to mention the other name but realised that perhaps now wasn’t the best time to mention it. “Pah! It doesn’t matter. What is important is that you’re back in town. Where are you staying?”

Emma’s eyes narrowed and a faint frown appeared over her face. She wondered who the other person was. She had a name in mind but thought it would be absurd after all these years. Dismissing the notion, Emma shrugged. “I didn’t really think about it. Perhaps here?”

Ruby shook her head animatedly “Nup Swan, you’re staying with me and Dorothy.”

“Dorothy? As in Dorothy Gale?”

The brunette nodded as a wide smile appeared on her face. She held up her left hand and showed Emma the gold wedding ring. “It’s Lucus now. Married five years. ”

Emma smiled sweetly at her friend. She was genuinely happy for Ruby and Dorothy for that matter. Even though Ruby had been her best friend when they were growing up. She had considered Dorothy as a close friend and it wasn’t uncommon for the three of them to be seen around town together from time to time. “Five years, huh?”

Ruby nodded, smiling widely. “She managed to tame the beast.” Giving the blonde a wink and turning her attention to a customer who sat down on the bar stool down the other end of the counter.

Emma chuckled as she watched her friend serve the customer. She glanced into the mirror that sat ran the length of the wall behind the counter, catching a glimpse of herself. For a split second she thought she looked and felt about seventeen again, but the image was gone just as quick although the wrinkles didn’t. Jutting her chin out, she turned and tilted her head slightly, as she inspected her hair and facial features.

Ruby appeared in front of the blonde. “Don’t worry Swan. You still look hot.”

Emma rolled her eyes at the brunette and scoffed loudly. Okay, perhaps coming back to Storybrooke wasn’t going to be all that bad. But saying that, she hadn’t seen her parents yet. What would their reaction be? Although Emma appeared not to care; deep inside her, she couldn’t help but shake the feeling of anticipation, nervousness and wonder that was gnawing away in the pit of her stomach.

 

**~()~**

 

Emma aimlessly glanced out of the kitchen window as she wiped over her dinner plate. In the distance she noticed Storybrooke’s harbour and docks. A fleeting thought of wondering ‘what if?’ passed through her mind before she turned her attention to the other two plates that were drying in the plate rack.

Another quick glance out the window and she noticed Ruby & Dorothy’s neighbour exiting out his back door with a garbage bag in hand. He walked around the near side of the house, lifted the lid of the metal bin and placed the garbage bag inside before returning the lid to the bin. He seemingly glanced up at his house, presumingly hearing a noise from inside. Raising his eyes to the sky fleetingly, he sighed and with a shrug of his shoulder, returned with a little less enthusiasm back inside.

Emma wondered to herself if events of her past had been different, would she have been that person. That guy, who in a moment, hoped for something better in life. A smirked twitched from the corner of her mouth. Nope, she would have never been that guy, because of past events, she had taken that leap and left this small forsaken town to explore the world outside of Storybrooke.

Her reverie was broken by a gentle hand on the shoulder. Glancing over, Ruby stood silently behind her with a sad smile plastered over her face.

“Come and join us outside, Emma.”

With a nod of her, Emma tossed the damp tea towel on the counter top and followed her friend outside to where Dorothy was impassively sipping red wine.

Pulling out one the metal bistro chairs, Emma settled down and watched as Ruby’s wife opened the bottle of wine and poured Emma a glass.

“It’s good to see you, Emma.” Dorothy smiled.

“And you Dot. Thank you for letting me stay here.” The blonde said, taking a sip of the wine and letting her eyes rest upon her friend.

Dorothy cleared her throat with a soft cough as she placed her glass back on the small bistro table. “So Em, how come you’re back in town?”

Emma shuffled in her chair to get more comfortable. She straightened her back and crossed her left leg over her right.

“I received a letter from a Solicitors’ firm, Gold and Partners. About my Grandfather’s Estate.”

Dorothy glanced at her wife and then to the blonde who was sifting her fingers through the small bowl of olives trying to pick out the one she desired.

“Oh gosh, that’s right; I had heard he’d passed away about a month ago. I’m so sorry Emma..” Dorothy said as her face softened. She reached out to her friend, taking a hold of the blonde’s hand. Squeezing it tenderly.

Emma shrugged. “It’s okay, I mean it’s not like we were close or anything. I barely remember him.” She looked to her friends and continued. “So, the letter stated that I needed to come to Storybrooke and finalise the details or something. Which is why I’m here.” She picked up another green olive and popped it in her mouth and started chewing it insouciantly.

“How long are you in town for?” Dorthy asked.

“A week, tops.”

Dorothy glanced at her wife before she spoke. “Oh, a week?”

Emma nodded. “That’s what I think it will take, to sign the paperwork and sort everything out.”

“Do you plan on seeing your parents while you’re here?” Dorothy asked, picking up her glass of wine and taking a sip.

Emma shuffled in her seat.

The married couple could see that the blonde was uncomfortable with the question.

Running her fingers through her hair, Emma sighed loudly. “I’m not going to go out of my way to see them. But I suppose if I do run into them whilst I’m here.” Her thoughts trailed off.

Dorothy and Ruby gave each other a sad look before Ruby spoke. “Em, I’m not saying you need to see them. I’m just saying I think you should consider making some time for them. It’s been twelve years. I’m sure David and Mary would be ecstatic to see you.” She paused slightly. “I know they miss you, Em.”

“Ruby..” Emma warned.

The brunette’s posture stiffened slightly, she realised she was very close to crossing a line. “I’m sorry, Emma. I don’t mean to push the issue.”

Emma gave the brunette an apologetic smile. “It’s okay, Rubes. I know you mean well..it’s just I closed that chapter of my life twelve years ago. I never thought I’d be back here, that’s all.”

A moment of awkward silence fell upon the table between the three friends. It was Dorothy who broke the silence. She was intrigued about Emma’s life outside Storybrooke and Emma relayed in great detail the life she had created for herself in the big city. She spoke and shared funny and embarrassing stories of her friends and herself. She talked with passion about her career and the places she’d been lucky enough to travel to. Dorothy and Ruby sat back and listened in awe about the last twelve years of Emma’s life.

Even though she may have been Emma’s oldest and even possibly once upon a time the blonde’s best friend, Ruby realised that she never once mentioned that there was anyone special in the her life. Her eyes drifted to the blonde’s left hand, she noticed that there was no ring. She spun her own wedding ring around her finger a few times before cutting into the conversation.

“How about your love life?”

The blonde smirked slightly and rolled her eyes at her friend. She’d wondered when Ruby was going to mention about her love life or to be more accurate the lack of love life. Pursing her lips tightly together as she picked up her glass of wine. She took a quick swig and then wiped her lips with her fingers as she placed the glass back on the table. “Nothing serious for the last two years but before that there was Lily..”

“Lily?” Ruby said as she picked up her own glass of wine and arched her eyebrow curiously.

“Yeah Lily. We were together for a while but it wasn’t meant to be.” Emma shrugged. “We just wanted different things..”

And that was all there was to say about that. Well that’s what Ruby and Dorothy both thought. Emma obviously wasn’t going to divulge any more information. They talked long into the night. Ruby and Dorothy told Emma about their own love story. They reminisced about the past and filled Emma in on all the latest gossip and rumours that were doing the rounds around Storybrooke.

 

**~()~**

 

Emma’s eyes fluttered open as the early morning sunshine filtered through the curtains and shone brightly onto her face. Stretching her body out, she kicked away the covers and gently rose from the bed. She glanced out the window as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, re-adjusting her pyjama trousers around her waist. She gathered up her mobile from the bedside cabinet and glanced at the screen, noticing it was just after seven o’clock in the morning. She walked around the bed and grabbed her red hoodie that was resting on the back of the small armchair by the door. Slipping it on, she did up the zip and pulled out her long blonde tresses from under the collar. Letting them rest lightly over her shoulders. Exiting the guest room, she made her way to the kitchen where she noticed Ruby and Dorothy in a loving embrace. They giggled to each other as they caught chaste kisses. They pulled back from the embrace slightly and turned to their friend.

“Oh sorry, Em. Did we wake you?” Dorothy asked as Ruby positioned herself behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on Dorothy’s shoulder.

“Nah, you’re alright..” Emma gave a dismissal wave and shook her head as she shuffled to overhead cabinet at the far wall, pulling out three mugs. “Coffee?” she muttered over her shoulder, placing the mugs on the counter top.

The couple squeaked ‘yep’ as they pulled apart and pottered around the kitchen.

Dorothy excused herself and went for a quick shower before her day at work as Ruby continued to potter around the kitchen, gathering up ingredients for breakfast. Standing by the sink, Ruby washed over the fruit she’d picked from the glass fruit bowl and glanced to her friend who was slumped against the counter top watching the flames from the gas hob. Smirking to herself, she realised that her friend was possibly a little hung over and worse for wear. Shaking her head and scoffing silently to herself she turned her attention back to the fruit.

The whistle of the kettle startled Emma out of her reverie.

She poured the boiling water into the mugs and prepared the coffees. Turning to Ruby, she placed the brunette’s coffee on the counter beside her. Emma silently watched her friend humming to herself as she cut up the fruit and place it in a bowl. Ruby glanced up to Emma and smirked. “Not feeling it today, hey Emma?”

Emma gave a half-hearted smile. “Remind me never to drink with you two ever again..” she said, brushing past her friend and exiting out the back door.

Ruby could hear Emma pushing the metal bistro chairs out from the table and a moment later she joined her friend with her own bowl of fruit and yoghurt.

Emma scrunched her nose in disgust as she watched Ruby scooping up the pieces of fruit with her spoon. What she wouldn’t give for a greasy fry up. She wondered it Granny’s Diner was open yet as she sipped her black coffee.

“So tell me a bit more about Lily, Em.” Ruby said as she continued to eat her breakfast.

Emma leant back in her chair and took a deep breath as she narrowed her eyes and looked to her friend. “What’s to tell?” Emma muttered.

“The beginning is a good place to start..” Ruby winked as she swirled her spoon around the fruit and scooped up the last piece before popping it in her mouth.

Emma chuckled softly as she took a gulp of her coffee and placed her mug on the table. Crossing her arms over her chest, she finally spoke. “I met Lily in a coffee shop. Well met is not actually true. I literally bumped into her and spilt my coffee all over her. I offered to have her clothes dry cleaned but she suggested a date because that would make up for what I had done.”

“Smooth..” Ruby smirked.

Emma raised her eyebrows and scoffed. “Yeah, well it won me over.” She paused slightly before continuing. “We dated for a while and things progressed steadily. Things were great, Rubes, you know. I thought that perhaps I’d found the one I was destined to settle down with…but..then it all turned on its head. I didn’t realise that she was the stalkerish, jealous, possessive type.” Emma shook her head as a memory flashed before her eyes. “Yeah, so I got out of there quick.”

Ruby looked at her friend curiously. “Are we talking full on possessive, can’t do anything without her say so type?”

Emma nodded her head sharply. “Banned me from seeing my friends..”

Ruby pulled her face and sucked air in sharply between her teeth. “Yikes.”

“Yikes, indeed.” Emma smirked. “I broke it off pretty quick after that.”

Ruby shook her head comically as she picked up her coffee and took a sip. “Well I’m glad you escaped that one.”

Emma nodded. “Me too.”

A comfortable silence fell over the friends as Emma glance to the brunette and smiled softly. She had to admit she really did miss Ruby. She certainly wasn’t going to lose contact with her oldest and her childhood best friend. Even though her friends in New York were like family, she considered Ruby Lucas a sister.

Finally Emma spoke. “I’ve missed you Rubes.”

The brunette glanced over to her friend and studied the blonde. She realised that they were having a moment. Normally she’d reply with a sarcastic witty remark but this wasn’t the time. “I’ve missed you too, Emma.” She smiled as she held her hand out for the blonde.

Their hands entwined as they sat there lost in the moment.

 

**~()~**

 

Emma pushed open the door to Gold & Partners and strolled in, adjusting her brown leather satchel over her shoulder. Turning slightly, she closed the door softly behind her.

The receptionist looked up from her computer screen and smiled at the blonde who was approaching the high set counter.

Giving a polite nod and half smile to the receptionist, Emma reached into her bag and pulled out the letter and spoke.

“Ah...I rang earlier about an appointment with Mr Gold.” Her eyes met with the receptionist.

“Emma Swan?” the receptionist questioned with a polite smile.

The blonde nodded as she watched the woman cross out her name on the appointment book in front of her.

“I’ll let him know you’re here.” The receptionist said, picking up the handset of the phone and placing it to her ear. With a quick push of a button, she then glanced up at Emma and waited briefly to be connected.

Emma’s eyes left the receptionist as she glanced around the small foyer of the office and then fell back upon the woman when she heard her name. A few “hmms’ and aha’s” were murmmed by the receptionist as she looked to Emma and picked up the unfolded letter. Skimming her eyes over the letter, she looked back to Emma. “Okay, I’ll send her in.” she finally said as she hung up the handset and handed the letter back to the blonde.

Emma watched as the receptionist stood immediately and straightening her pencil line skirt before walking around the reception counter. “This way, Miss Swan.”

Carrying on to the far side of the foyer, the receptionist knocked on the heavy set wooden door, waiting for a reply. She shuffled on her feet as she glanced to Emma and gave the blonde a quick smile. A muffled ‘come in’ came from the other side of the door. With a measured push of the door, the receptionist stood aside and gestured for Emma to enter.

Emma brushed past the woman and glanced over her shoulder as the receptionist stood pensively in the doorway. She looked back to the slightly greying man who pushed himself up from his chair. His hand already out stretched waiting for Emma to connect with it.

Walking the few short steps, Emma leant over the desk and the shook the man’s hand. Strong grip she thought. His hand then slid from hers and planted it’s self on the table top. She noticed that Mr Gold was looking over her shoulder at the woman, a slight head nod and Emma heard the door shut with a dull thud.

“Good Morning, Miss Swan.” His gravelly and slightly accented voice hummed around the office. A stiff but almost devious smile followed.

Emma knew in that moment that Mr Gold was one of those slimy, obnoxious lawyers who knew every loop hole there was in the system.

“Mr Gold.” Emma muttered, glancing away from the man as she sat down at the small cushioned armchair beside her.

The lawyer settled himself in his chair and pulled out a file from the small pile that sat on the corner of his desk. Opening it, he glanced to Emma who was holding the letter she’d received. “As per my correspondence to you stated; it seems that you inherited your Grandfather’s Estate.” His stare fell upon the file again.

Emma didn’t answer, she let her eyes wander over his desk and focus on the file in front of Mr Gold.

“I am legally bound to explain the situation and answer any questions you may have.” he glanced up at the blonde.

“Okay.” She muttered, shuffling slightly as she tried to get comfortable in the chair. She crossed her left leg over her right and clasped her hands over her knee.

“Your Grandfather, Leopold Blanchard had drawn up a Will with myself about twelve years ago. He stated at the time that there would be only one beneficiary to his Estate...” He paused slightly, focusing on Emma. “That beneficiary as stated in his Last Will and Testament was you, Miss Swan. Any questions so far?”

Emma pursed her lips together and then spoke. “He didn’t leave anything to my Mother?”

Mr Gold shook his head. “No, Miss Swan. It states very clearly here that you are the sole beneficiary.”

Emma’s nodded but wondered why her Mother’s Father hadn’t left her anything. She listened for a few more minutes as Mr Gold carried on reading aloud the Will.

Upon reaching the end, Mr Gold glanced up at Emma and leant back in his chair. He entwined his fingers and let them rest over his chest. “It seems by all accounts, his Estate is worth a lot more now days then it was back when Mr Blanchard drew up the Will. Given inflation, etc." He trailed off.

Emma narrowed her eyes slightly. “How much are we talking?”

Mr Gold nodded as he leant forward in his seat and flicked through the file and glanced up at Emma. “Nearly three quarters of a Million mark, give or take a hundred thousand.”

Emma’s eyes almost bugged out of eyes. Her mouth dropped open. She couldn’t believe what he was saying. “Nearly a Million?”

“Give or take a hundred thousand.” Mr Gold finished for the blonde.

Emma leant back in her seat; she uncrossed her legs and ran her hands through her hair. She couldn’t believe it. The man, her Grandfather who she could barely remember had left her with a sizeable Estate.

“I don’t understand. I barely remember him and I think I was just a teenager when I last saw him.”

“Well Miss Swan, it seems he wanted to make sure that you were financially looked after upon his death.” Mr Gold said as he opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a brown envelope. He handed it to Emma who looked at it inquisitively. “Inside are the keys, the deeds and other official paperwork that you will need to take over the Estate.”

Emma clutched the envelope firmly in her hands. “Thank you.”

Mr Gold closed the file on the desk and picked up his gold fountain pen. “I just need you to sign a few papers and then that will conclude my business with yourself. Any questions, Miss Swan?”

Emma’s focused on the gold pen; she still couldn’t believe what she had just been told and what she had grasped between her fingers. Her Grandfather’s Estate worth nearly a Million dollars. This kind of thing only happened in the movies, you know to the poor orphan type who had struggled their whole lives and then by the end of the film were granted everything and more than could imagine. But Emma wasn’t that person; well okay maybe she sort of was, she had struggled for years to find some sort of happiness and have a steady financial backing. But on the flip side, she had chosen and worked hard for what she had. A nice apartment in New York, a career that she loved, friends whom she considered family. She didn’t owe anyone anything and that’s how she liked it. She’d got to where she was by her own steam. She looked to the brown envelope and really thought about what she had in her hands. She had been given a future. Not that she was ungrateful for the gift but she realised that this meant her future would be here in Storybrooke, a place that she’d fought long and hard to forget. Although she perhaps missed this little town in some ways, in others it truly brought back memories she’d wished to forget. She started to shake her head but stopped. “Actually, yes. I will need a solicitor to handle a quick sale, are you able to do this?”

Mr Gold narrowed his eyes and studied the blonde momentarily as he placed the fountain pen on the desk. “That I can do, Miss Swan. But I am legally bound to inform you of the requirement caveat that is included in Mr Blanchard’s Will.” He opened the file again and pulled out the original copy of the Will.

He flicked to the last page and turned the document towards Emma allowing her to read it. Pointing at the highlighted paragraph he spoke. “Mr Blanchard has stated that you are required to live in his Estate for a minimum of two months before any sale of the Estate can be established. So it seems all ‘magic’ comes with a price..” he chuckled.

Emma mentally slapped herself. Of course there’d be a clause for such a generous gift. Sighing softly, she looked back to the lawyer. “No get out clause. No loop hole I should know about?”

A smirk crept over his face as he’s eyes danced openly in front of Emma. He loved it when people asked him this question. “There are none. You see this is a legal document, a contract if you like and Mr Blanchard has made it pretty clear.”

Emma‘s brows furrowed “I don’t have a choice, do I?”

The lawyer chuckled lightly. “Everyone has a choice, dearie. Just make sure it’s the right one.”

Emma sighed heavily to herself. So it seemed she would be staying in Storybrooke a lot longer than she wished to. She picked up the gold fountain and looked back to the lawyer. “Where do I sign?”

An impish chuckle escaped the lawyer’s lips as he produced the necessary forms for Emma to sign. He watch with intrigue as Emma paused for a moment, perhaps wondering to herself if she was making the right decision. He clapped his hands together sharply when she finished signing the paperwork and set the pen down on top of the paperwork.

He stood sharply and walked around his desk, his left hand poised and ready to shake the blondes.

Emma glanced at the paperwork one last time as she tucked the brown envelope into her leather satchel and stood.

With another firm handshake, Emma then followed Mr Gold out of his office.

He momentarily stopped in the middle of the foyer and looked to the blonde. Although he didn’t know the details of why Emma had left Storybrooke all those years ago, he could understand how Emma must be feeling. It was obvious to him that the blonde was battling an inner turmoil with herself. He let the words spill from his lips before he realised the sincerity of them.

“As long as you live in the past. You’ll never find your future, Miss Swan.”


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

 

Emma entered the town's council offices and lifted her sunglasses off her face, letting them rest on the top of her head. Adjusting the leather strap of her brown satchel against her left shoulder, she glanced aimlessly around the imposing almost majestic main foyer until she spotted the un-manned main reception counter.

Making her way towards it and stopping a few feet away, she read a small freestanding sign that rested on the counter top. Glancing at her watch, she realised if the sign was correct, the receptionist would still be on her lunch break for at least another half hour. The informative sign did mention any inquiries could be answered at the mayor's office, which was on the first floor. She glanced back at the sign and let her eyes follow the direction of the crudely drawn arrow which was directing people to the staircase.

Emma pulled at the leather strap of her satchel and adjusted the bag over her hip as she strolled over towards the staircase. Passing through a small corridor, Emma stood at the foot of the stairs and glanced up the stairs momentarily before she stepped onto the first step purposely.

Reaching the top stair, Emma glanced to her right and noticed the long corridor which led to the mayoral offices. She strolled slowly down the corridor and took in the different paintings which adorned the walls. The contempary feel to each piqued her interest but felt a little out of place for such a backward little town. As Emma reached the small mayoral foyer, she glanced to her left and noticed that this reception area was also unmanned.

Was everyone on their lunch break?

The blonde then heard the sound of shoes shuffling against the floorboards inside what was obviously the filing room. The blonde craned her neck to the right as she leant over the counter to get a better look inside the small room. Still unable to see anyone, she leant back off the counter and noticed the large desk bell to the left of her. Bringing her hand down with some force, she hit the bell hard on the top. The instant ring reverberated off the walls of the small foyer and the shuffling of footsteps momentarily stopped.

Silence filled the foyer and then the clicking of heels against the wooden floor could be heard as the steps seemed to get closer. Emma imagined an older, greying woman with rounded reading glasses perched on her nose to be presented in a moment's time.

Straightening her red leather jacket, Emma looked to her satchel and pulled out the brown envelope from inside. She glanced up and her eyes widened dramatically and in somewhat shock as she came face to face with one of the people she was trying to avoid.

"Regina?" The name slipped easily from Emma's lips and the brown envelope simply fell to the floor.

The brunette clutched a manila folder tightly in her hands as she froze on the spot and continued to stare silently at the blonde woman. After a few moments, the brunette stepped out of the door way and walked around the counter till she was a few feet away from the blonde. The edges of the folder bending in her grasp. "Emma..." the brunette's tone rasped off her tongue.

Emma shook her head aimlessly as she took a step back and raised her palms out towards the brunette. "I need to.." Emma glanced over her shoulder and then back to the brunette. "Go! I need to go.." Emma retreated backwards down the corridor with her eyes focused on the brunette who was poised in the centre of the foyer staring back at her. Emma stopped near the top of the stairs; she glanced down them before turning her attention back to the brunette who was slowly walking towards her.

"Emma, don't go! We should.."

But it fell on deaf ears.

Emma shook her head in disagreement as she descended down the stairs and out of sight.

By the time Regina reached the stairs there was no sign of the blonde woman. The brunette lowered her head in disappointment as she walked back down the corridor towards the mayoral offices. She noticed the brown envelope lying on the floor by the counter and picked it up. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her left ear, she turned the envelope over and curiously looked at it as her fingers traced over Emma's name that was scrawled in black ink.

At that moment, Regina's secretary appeared beside her holding two takeaway coffees. The secretary glanced at her boss who seemed loss in her own private reverie. A curt throaty cough broke Regina from her thoughts as a coffee was thrusted in her direction. Regina tucked the envelope under her arm as she grabbed the coffee.

"Thank you, Cecilia." Regina muttered, placing the coffee on the counter.

Cecilia glanced at the envelope. "What's that?"

Regina took it from under her arm and turned it over so as Emma's name couldn't be seen.

"Something I must attend to." her voice stoic. Turning on her heel, she walked back down the corridor towards the stairs.

As she reached the stairs she called out to her assistant. "Finish up what we were doing and then call it a day. I'll see you tomorrow. "And with that she descended down the stairs.

**~()~**

Emma entered the diner, her unamused gaze sorting out her childhood friend and owner of the diner. She found the said woman sitting on the last bar stool thumbing through paperwork. Ruby was oblivious to everyone else around her.

Frowning slightly, Emma headed towards her friend and walked around to the other side of the counter, helping herself to their bottle of whiskey.

It wasn't until the sound of a glass being place down in front of the brunette that she looked up at the blonde. Shuffling the paperwork, she arranged it into a neat pile in front of her as she watched her blonde friend pour herself a drink.

"So, what's this in aid of?" Ruby asked.

Narrowing her eyes, a frown appeared over Emma's face. "You didn't say _she_ worked at the Council Office?"

"Who?" Ruby was confused. She picked up her glass to take a sip.

"Regina!" Emma ran her fingers though her hair. "You didn't tell me she worked there?"

Ruby placed the glass back on the counter."You never asked, Em."

Rolling her eyes, Emma muttered. "You could have given me a heads up though." She picked up her glass and gulped the whiskey down in one fluid movement. Forcefully, she placing the glass down on the counter.

Emma then walked back around the counter, taking a seat next to her friend. Catching Ruby's reflection in the mirrored wall behind the counter, she noticed the brunette studying her.

"What?" Emma countered as she swiveled in her seat towards Ruby.

"Regina is..." Ruby began, glancing over the blonde's shoulder towards the entrance.

"Too late, Rubes. I got the memo; she works at the Council office." Emma muttered.

"The Mayor..." A voice piped up behind the blonde.

Emma's posture straightened as she glanced to her friend who was slinking off the bar stool and making her self busy on the other side of the counter. Ruby frantically started wiping over the counter as she glanced from her friend to the brunette who was standing just behind the blonde.

Regina moved around the blonde and took up the stool that had been previously occupied by Emma's friend. She placed the brown envelope down on the counter and slid it in front of Emma who was warily watching the actions of the mayor.

Emma remained silent.

"I believe this belongs to you." Regina muttered.

As Emma picked up the envelope, she ran her thumb across the edge. The brunette mayor watched the blonde's reaction, realising that Emma wasn't giving anything away.

A sense of awkwardness swirled around the pair as Ruby silently watched the interaction with intrigue.

"Thank you..." Emma finally said. "But it's actually for you, I guess." She slid the envelope back towards Regina.

Regina glanced at the envelope as it lay in front of her; she parted her lips slightly to mutter 'ok' but changed her mind at the last minute. She turned her attention to Emma's friend. "Black coffee, Miss Lucas."

Ruby glanced at Emma who gave the mayor a sly sideward glance before pulling out a mug from under the counter and filled it with a freshly brewed coffee. She slid it towards Regina. "I'll put it on your tab."

Regina nodded 'ok' as she gripped the mug between her hands and looked into the mirrored wall, focusing on the blonde. "So you're back in town, Miss Swan."

Emma shrugged. "Looks like it." Emma's eyes found the brunette's in the mirror.

"You don't seem pleased?"

"Too many ghosts...excuse me..." Emma swiveled on the chair and slid off.

Nodding to her friend, Emma walked away, muttering to herself. "All I need is for my parents to walk in and I've got a full house."

Upon hearing the blondes mutterings, Regina turned to watch the blonde once again run away from her. Emma stopped by the entrance and glanced over her shoulder towards the brunette. Shaking her head, she reached for the door handle and gently pulled the door open and silently exited the diner.

Regina turned her attention from the closed door to Ruby who had been watching the entire scene unfold. "What do I need to do, Ruby?" Her face softened, realising she didn't know how she was going to fix the situation with the blonde.

Ruby grabbed Emma's glass and her own and placed them in the deep stainless steel butler sink. "Give her time, Regina. She's back and that's a start..."

Regina looked from the brunette back to the closed door and then down at her coffee. "Very well." she whispered to herself.

"What's in the envelope?" Ruby asked.

Regina picked up the envelope and ran her index finger under the lip, she prised it open carefully. Pulling out the contents, she placed the envelope on the counter as she looked over the top piece of paper. Glancing to Ruby, she spoke. "It's the deeds to Leopold Blanchard's property..."

"Oh.." Ruby cocked an eyebrow.

Regina continued reading the paperwork and looked back at the brunette. "It's been transferred into Emma's name. That's why she was at the Council offices; she was filing them with my office..."

"Well there you go Regina; it seems Emma is staying." Ruby smiled.

A slow almost shy smile started to creep over the brunette's face. Indeed it seemed the blonde was sticking around Storybrooke. The weight of the world slipped from Regina's shoulders and she suddenly felt ten times better. Perhaps she'd finally be able to make amends for a mistake she'd made twelve years ago.

**~()~**

Emma turned off the main road and onto to the dirt track that led to her Grandfather's estate. She could see the old farm house in the distance and instantly her memories had transported her back to a time, when as a sixteen year old, she'd stayed with her grandfather for a week, while her parents were on holiday in Florida for their anniversary.

Slowing the yellow bug down as she travelled over the dirt track, Emma glanced out her window and looked to abandoned paddocks. There was a lot of work needed to bring the property back to the standard her Grandfather had it.

As loose stones kicked up and hit the skirting of the wheel arches, Emma grimaced. She didn't really want to explain to Elsa how her beloved yellow bug was now littered with small dents. Actually she would need to ring Elsa and explain she'd need the bug for at least another two months. She hoped that Elsa would agree to let her keep the car for a bit longer.

As the dirt track changed into a gravel drive, Emma glanced at the house once again. It was indeed need of a desperate make over and restoration. Sighing to herself, she pulled up on to the small grassy knoll and switched the engine off.

Sitting motionless in the car as her memories of happier times suddenly cascaded her thoughts.

Although there wasn't many, she did enjoy the summer holidays spent here when she was a young child. Christmas day was another special time, especially when she was about five or six and she would spend hours sledging down the small snow covered hill and falling off at the bottom in the fresh snow. The long hikes into the nearby forest with her Grandfather's dog. A little Jack Russell who had the most imaginative name ever "Jack".

A soft smile crept over her face as she pushed the car door open and exited the bug. Walking around to the bonnet, Emma pulled it open and retrieved her duffle bag and small travel photographers bag, which had seen the world over, twice.

Although it was her career, Emma loved nothing more than taking random snaps when the moment arose.

Slamming the bonnet shut, she slung the duffle bag over her shoulder and grabbed the photographers bag as she walked towards the front veranda.

Nearing the stairs, a particular memory flashed in front of her eyes. Emma stopped dead as if that particular memory was replaying again in front of her. Unconciously, she clenched the strap of the duffle bag tightly. A lone tear formed in the corner of her eye and slid down her pale cheek, resting momentarily on her jaw line before falling and temporary staining the front of her grey t-shirt. Emma wiped her cheek with her fingers as she stepped onto the first wooden stair.

A memory that ultimately led to her decision to leave Storybrooke, everyone she knew and loved and the life that had been somewhat mapped out for her.

But she had no regrets. Well perhaps just a few but that for a different reason.

Taking each step slowly, she reached the veranda and turned back, looking along the dirt track. This would be her home for the next two months at least. Sighing to herself, she finally spoke.

"Welcome home, Emma." she whispered to herself.

**~()~**

Word of Emma's arrival and impending stay had quickly circulated around the small town and it wasn't long before two people became aware of Emma's existence in Storybrooke.

David Nolan lifted his head as he listened to the distant conversation between the diner owner and her wife. Placing the can of beans back on the shelf, David pushed the cart down the aisle as he continued to eavesdrop in the conversation.

"So Emma came into the diner and then next minute Regina was standing there. Oh Hun, it was awkward..." He heard Ruby Lucas say to her wife.

David heard Dorothy gasp and then ask if Emma was alright. Ruby replied that obviously it was agonizing to watch and it seemed the wounds were still deep for both women, even after all these years. They carried on with the conversation for a few more minutes and David carried on down the aisle, listening in. He turned the corner at the end of the aisle, coming face to face with Dorothy and Ruby Lucas.

All three looked equally surprised as they literally bumped their carts into each other.

"Oh David, I'm so sorry. I was miles away." Dorothy apologised.

"No, it was my fault, I apologise, I should have watched where I was going." David smiled apologetically as he glanced to Ruby who was looking rather sheepish. "Ruby." He nodded.

The brunette gave a lopsided smile and glanced to her wife. Had David heard their conversation? She hoped not.

"Just getting some shopping for Em..our empty cupboards?" Dorothy said but quickly recovered her statement; she glanced at her wife and pulled a face, offering a silent apology.

David looked at the two women sceptically before he spoke. "For Emma, you mean." He looked at Dorothy who was avoiding eye contact with him. He looked to Ruby who seemed more interested in the scuff mark on the linoleum flooring.

A pregnant paused surrounded the three before Ruby spoke. "Yeah, Ok David...for Emma."

He crossed his arms over his broad chest and rested on his heals before he spoke. "How long as she been back, Ruby?"

"Three days..." She muttered.

The dirty blonde haired man nodded. "And you didn't feel the need to tell me or Snow?" That was the nickname everyone used for his wife Mary Margaret.

Ruby sighed and looked down at the shopping trolleys before glancing at David. "David, It's not my place to say anything. Emma should have told you that she's moved back.." She reasoned.

"Moved back?" The man questioned.

Ruby looked to her wife and then nodded to David after her wife gave her a look that indicated she needed to tell him. "She's moved into Snow's father's estate."

"Leopold's?"

The women nodded in unison before Dorothy spoke. "David, I'm sure Emma was going to tell you and Snow. But I guess she's busy settling in..."

David frowned slightly. His thoughts were on his wife. She needed to know that their daughter was back in town. Grasping the shopping trolley, he turned sharply. "I need to go! Thank you Dorothy, Ruby.." He muttered as he walked towards the check out.

Dorothy looked to Ruby as they both blew out an exaggerated sigh.

**~()~**

Emma had spent the last two days cleaning the old farm house from top to bottom but she was still a long way from finishing; but at least it was liveable now.

Ruby & Dorothy had not long left after delivering Emma some groceries and supplies that she might need. They had of course told Emma about the slight altercation with David Nolan and to say Emma was less than happy about that wouldn't be an exaggeration. The married couple explained to Emma that they had been over heard and it was Emma's father who had pushed the point. She really couldn't blame her friends. So all was forgiven and now Emma was sitting on the veranda waiting for her parents arrival, because she knew with no doubt they would be coming to see her as soon as possible.

Emma had been sitting on her grandfather's rocking chair slowly rocking back and forth for the last half hour. Every now and then she could see cars in the distance travelling along the main road. None so far had turned into the dirt track that led to her place.

Another twenty minutes passed and Emma was seriously starting to contemplate starting some sort of dinner for herself. Lifting the bottle to her lips, Emma swallowed the last remnants and then smacked her lips together in satisfaction. Leaning forward in her seat, she glanced out over the property for a few moments before she suddenly stood and walked around the corner of the veranda to the kitchen door. As she pushed the door open, she heard the sound of a car pulling onto the dirt track.

Letting go of the door handle, she walked back around to where her grandfather's chair was still slowly rocking back and forth. Her eyes focused on the dust trail that was whisking up in a frenzy in the air. She could see two figures in the dirty brown pickup truck. Placing her hands on her hips, she was seemingly rooted to the spot as she watched the pickup truck travel along the track and slow down onto the gravel and approach the grassy knoll where her yellow bug was parked. The pickup truck came to an abrupt stop next to her car.

Emma knew it was too late for her to back away and hope that her parents hadn't seen her; because her mother's gaze was firmly held onto the blonde. It was the pixie haired woman who looked away first, glancing to her husband and speaking to him. Giving his wife a hopeful smile as a reply, David Nolan looked towards his blonde daughter.

The sound of the doors opening simultaneously broke Emma from her reverie as she watched her parents come together at the front of the pickup truck. Giving his wife's hand a gently reassuring squeeze; they looked to their daughter.

"Emma.." Mary Margaret whispered as she looked her daughter up and down.

The blonde glanced away as the awkwardness of the situation started to be unbearable for the blonde. This was becoming all too real for Emma and she really didn't know if she would be able to deal with this. Eventually her focus fell back upon her parents who had stepped closer towards the blonde but had momentarily stopped. Mary Margaret let go of her husband's hand and stepped onto the first stair. Emma took a few steps backwards, silently hoping that her house would provide her with the safety net she unconsciously wanted.

Assessing her daughter's actions, Mary Margaret stood still, not wanting to scare her daughter away. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she waited for Emma's permission to advance closer. Mary Margaret turned to her husband who was silently watching the impending exchange between Mother and Daughter.

"Emma, please.." David said, asking for his daughter's permission on behalf of his wife.

The blonde's eyes shifted towards her father's as she silently argued with herself about her decision. Mary Margaret turned back to Emma, waiting for permission to be granted.

Eventually she nodded, ever so slowly and subtly. Then the next thing Emma knew was that her mother was standing eye to eye to her. Tears brimming so dangerously as she scanned her daughter's face for any show of emotion. Eventually a lone tear appeared in the corner of the blondes sea green eyes and then many tears appeared; cascading down her pale cheeks and creating a wet line down both cheeks. Emma looked to her mother and noticed the same was happening to her.

Mary Margaret brought her hand up and brushed her fingers softly over the blondes cheeks, wiping the tears away, before a tentatively yet motherly hug encased the blonde. Mary Margaret's chin resting on her daughter's right shoulder as her arms tightly embraced the blonde.

"Shhhh…."Came the whispered response from the shorter woman as she slowly rocked her only daughter.

Emma's gaze fell upon her father who was looking somewhat relieved.

So far so good.

She then shifted her gaze back to her mother who now had released her from the embrace and held Emma's shoulder's with both her hands.

"I've missed you, Emma."

Emma offered no response as her lips pursed tightly together not allowing her to give in just yet and say those fated words. With a non-committal shrug of her shoulders, Emma stood back allowing her parents to enter her territory.

An air of silence loomed large as Emma broke free of the spell her parents had created.

"I suppose we need to talk.." Emma offered.

"I think we do." David replied as he approached the stairs and slowly ascended them until all three stood on the wide veranda.

Nodding, Emma suddenly felt out of place. "Ah…a drink, I should offer you a drink. All I have is tea, coffee, beer." She looked around nervously.

"A beer would be nice." David said as he wiped the back of his neck free of the sweat that had formed. "It's been a hot one, today."

Emma nodded as she looked to her mother for her choice.

"I'll have tea.."

"Sugar..no sugar, I can't remember?" Emma said stiffly.

"One sugar please." Mary Margaret smiled.

Emma slowly retreated towards the kitchen door but stopped half way and turned to her parents. "Please make yourselves comfortable out here, I won't be a minute." She waved her hand at the basic outdoor furniture. Turning sharply, she disappeared inside.

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other, giving the other a hopeful smile and shrug of the shoulders as they both took a seat at the small bistro table.

Inside, Emma stood at the sink watching the water fill the kettle. Her thoughts bearing the realisation that the three of them were going to have the long awaited talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued support, it means a lot to me. ~50sPUGirl


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shortish chapter with and I'm sorry a little bit of Captain Swan interaction. (essential to the story) ~50sPUGirl

**CHAPTER FOUR**  

 

Bursting through the woods, Emma found herself hitting the sandy terrain of the small cove in an instant. Pulling back the hood of her jacket, she stopped in her tracks and took in the serene view in front of her.  Her eyes scanned the distant horizon and focused on the sun as it slowly rose from the ocean. She pulled out the small white earphones and let them dangle around her neck as she slowly walked towards the shore. 

Stopping a few feet from where the water lapped against the gritty sand and pebbles, she kicked off her trainers and took off her socks one by one. Her toes curled into the sand as the early morning breeze swept over her bare feet and legs. Looking back to the horizon, she smiled to herself and took a few tentative steps towards the shore.  Emma gasped suddenly at the initial shock of the cold water covered her feet and splashed against her ankles. She’d forgotten how cold the North Atlantic ocean was at this time of the year, well to be honest how cold it was any time of the year.  

The need and urgency of having an early morning run had spurred her to life this morning; especially after the emotional conversation she’d had with her parents the afternoon before. As she ran deeper and deeper into the woods; she could feel the tension, anxiety and so called weight of that conversation slowly slipping away with every stride. And now, standing ankle deep in the cold Atlantic Ocean, she relished in the feeling of finally being free. Planting her feet firmly on the ocean floor she let out a mighty guttural roar towards the horizon.    
   
 

  **~()~**  

 

Regina’s head popped through the small square opening as she slid the loft hatch along the dusty floorboards. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d ventured into the attic; perhaps when Henry   was younger and she had stored some of his baby clothes and toys in here. Gripping the edges, she heaved her body up and sat on the edge momentarily as she glanced around in the darkness. The stale air circulated around her. Coughing a couple of times to clear her lungs, Regina reached up and found the drawstring pulley light switch and gave it a hard tug. The bare light bulb that hung from the rafters instantly turned on and lit up the attic enough for Regina to find her way around up there.  

The brunette stood cautiously and walked across the purposely positioned planks of wood that mapped out a path to the back of the attic where several boxes were stacked together. Gripping the white dust sheet that covered the boxes, she pulled it from the boxes and let it drop down beside her.  

The item she was looking for was in one of these boxes but for the life of her she couldn't remember which one. It had been so long since she'd even thought about what she was looking for. Crouching down, she opened the first box and peeled back the flaps and looked inside.  

Clothes.  

No it wasn't in this one. Closing the flaps again, she pushed the box aside and grabbed another.  

Books.  

Closing it, she pushed it aside next to the other one.  

With the next box in front of her, she ran her hand over the lid. It was different to the others. This sparked a memory. Yes, what she was after was in this one. She remembered placing the item in this box. Lifting the lid, she placed it on the floor beside her.  

Tilting the box, she peered in and nodded. There it was.  

Reaching into the box, she pulled out the small wooden box and clutched it tightly in her hands momentarily before placing it softly beside her. Replacing the lid of the original box, she pushed it back into place with the others and covered them all with the dust sheet.  

Picking up the small wooden box, she made her way out of the attic space.  

 

**~()~**  

 

Emma's early morning run ended there and then as she stepped out of the water and back onto the gritty sand. Picking up her socks and trainers, she looked back to the horizon for a moment before glancing down the sandy beach to the head of the cove. 

She slowly set off in that direction.  

With the terrain changing from gritty sand to jagged rocks that protruded from the sand, Emma stopped and put her shoes and socks back on. She climbed a few of the rocks to higher ground and walked out to the man made rock wall. Stepping out onto the last rock, she took a deep breath and glanced back to the sandy cove. In that instant she'd declared it a place of great importance to her. A place of solitude, where she could gather her thoughts and feelings to make some sort of sense of this whole situation she found herself in. Looking to the right, she saw the busy docks of the small harbour town.  

Her reverie broke when a wave crashed against the rock she stood on and sprayed her with icy cold water. Squealing loudly, she looked down at her now wet clothes and scoffed to herself.  

Mother nature sent a reminder of her place within the grand scheme of life.  

Cautiously Emma stepped across the now slippery rocks and back on to firm ground and headed towards the docks.  

As she got closer, the overwhelming smell of fish wafted from the towns cannery and circulated around her. Another memory fleetingly surfaced in Emma's mind eye and she wondered to herself, could It be possible after all these years.  

As if she was on autopilot, she walked over to the old weathered wooden stairs that led to the docks. Stepping onto the dock, she surveyed the boats that were moored there. She didn't recognize any of them and in a way she was relieved.   

As she carried on along the dock, she actively glanced over at the vessels and started to breathe easier as she realised that this could only mean one thing.  

He had possibly moved on and no longer had a connection to this sleepy harbour town.  

But this revelation was short lived as she saw in the distance the boat that she at one time had been somewhat familiar with.  

 

**~()~**  

 

The brunette softly closed her study door behind her and padded across the carpeted floor to the opposite side of the room to her oversized mahogany writing desk. Placing the small box in the centre of the table, she turned her attention to the portrait of her parents that overlooked her desk. She took hold of the golden frame and pulled it towards her, the painting swung open to reveal a black wall safe.  

Keying in the five digit passcode, the door popped open. Regina guided the door wider to reveal the contents. She reached in and pulled out a black folder album.   

Turning back to the desk, she sat down at the desk and placed the folder to one side.  She gathered the small wooden box and brought it closer to her, tracing her hand over the lid and stopping on the bronze latch.    

For twelve years it had been hidden amongst her possessions in the attic; a small reminder of a time when her life was very different. An almost simpler time, filled with joy, happiness and love. But it was also a reminder of when she had possibly made the biggest mistake of her life. Turning her back and walking away from her happiness and allowing it to leave town that day.   

Her intention was that this box would never be opened ever again. The memories it sparked where still to painful to comprehend.  But here she sat with the box in front of her, contemplating whether or not to open it.  

She flipped the latch and lifted the lid.  

 

**~()~**  

 

Standing silently on the edge of the wooden dock, she watched the boat bob up and down in the water. There was no sign of life aboard and in a way Emma was relieved. It looked exactly like it had all those years ago, with it's magnificent sails and the deep cherry wood exterior that wrapped around its bow. It really was the pride of the fleet of boats that harboured in Storybrooke.  Turning from the ship, she came face to face with its captain.  

"Well it looks like the rumours are true then."  

"Killian." Emma said with no hint of emotion.  

"Emma..." The dark haired sailor said curtly.  

Emma's eyes rolled away from the man and focused on something in the distance before returning to the dark haired man in front of her. "How have you been?"  

Killian Jones lowered his gaze and shuffled his booted feet against the concrete dock before he glanced back at the blonde. "Aye, I've been good. Can't complain really. Still living life on the open seas." He glanced out to his ship, The Jolly Roger.  

Emma's gaze followed Killian's, she smiled fondly at the boat. "She's still as beautiful as I remember her.." She mused.  

Killian smiled as he glanced back to the blonde. "Aye, that she is."  

Emma nodded. 

"So, how has life been treating you, Swan?" Killian asked.  

"Good. I've been good. You know how it is, living in the big smoke. Working, paying bills and everything that goes with it." Emma chuckled, mostly for herself as she thought about her life back in New York.  

The dark haired sailor eventually spoke. "Well I don't know how it is, but I guess we're not kids anymore and life has moved on. "  His voice trailed off. 

Emma glanced back to the sailor. Was that a little dig at her?  Even after all this time.  

An awkward silence loomed large around the pair. There was still this unresolved tension that radiated from them both.   

Eventually Emma spoke. "I am truly sorry, Killian. For everything that happened back then. It was never my intention to hurt you."  

Killian scoffed to himself as he took a step back. "You left without saying a word to me. And I had to find out a day before our wedding from YOUR best friend."  

"I said I was sorry, Killian."  

"Even she didn't know or wouldn't say where you were. Your parents didn't even know the wedding was off. Who does that, Emma? "   

"Killian, I was only eighteen. A child still. I was trying to figure myself out and with all that pressure to get married. Well it was all too much."  

Killian rolled his eyes and sighed, waving his hand dismissively. "Well perhaps you did both of us a favour. Especially when I heard from the rumour mill, you had been getting it off with Regina Mills behind my back." He glared at the blonde as he strode past her, not giving her a second look. "Goodbye Emma."  he said over his shoulder.  

"Killian!" Emma urged as she turned and watched her ex-fiance walk away from her and head towards a small dinghy moored at the end of the pier.  

 

**~()~**  

 

With the contents of the small wooden box laid out on the desk in front of her, Regina sat back in her seat and sighed deeply to herself as memories of each item surfaced to the front of her mind. Her fingers then traced over each item until she reached the last. A polaroid.  

Picking it up, she studied it carefully as she slumped back into her seat. A lone tear rolled down her cheek.  

A sudden slam of a door broke Regina from her reverie.  

She dropped the polaroid and glanced towards where the sound of voices were coming from. Wiping her cheek furiously with her fingers, she gathered the items on her desk up and placed them in the box. Closing the lid quickly, she picked up the black folder album and placed both back in the wall safe. Closing the safe door, she paused slightly as she listened to conversation outside her study. Swinging the painting back, she straightened her clothes and smiled brightly as if on cue her study door swung open and her son appeared in the doorway.  

"Mommy!!!!"  

Regina quickly walked around her desk and stopped halfway in the room. She crouched down as her son bundled into her, wrapping his little arms around her neck and giving her an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek.  

"Henry." Regina smiled as held her son tightly.  


End file.
